The Noise Boys
Weitergeführte Kopie der Seite The Noise Boys The Noise Boys sind eine 2012 gegründete Rockband aus Monsterrat, die durch ihre Debütsingle Nothing's forever bekannt wurde. Die Band hat fünf Mitglieder, der Frontmann ist berti2cool, Produzent der Band ist Klausowitsch. Schlagzeuger Mustapha-Hans wurde im August 2018 ermordet. Die Band gilt als eine der erfolgreichsten und einflussreichsten Rockbands der 2010er-Jahre. Zunächst fast ausschließlich in der Heimat aktiv, startete die Band 2015 eine Welttournee und veröffentlichte ihre bisherigen Produktionen auch im Ausland, wodurch sie schließlich zum internationalen Durchbruch kam. Die Gruppe zählt zu den wichtigsten Vertretern der monströsen Rockmusik und ist heute die einzige monströse Gruppe, die weltweiten Erfolg genießt. Nach MonstaRat sind die Noise Boys die zweiterfolgreichste Gruppe der monströsen Rockmusik. Ihre bekanntesten Songs sind unter anderem Nothing's forever, Fighter, Never give up, Sunshine und Progress. Mit über 11 Millionen Abonnenten führen sie zudem den erfolgreichsten monströsen Kanal auf YouCube. Sie sind zudem mit drei Sekunden nationaler Rekordhalter des am schnellsten ausverkauften Konzerts in Monsterrat. Mitglieder berti2cool Er ist der Leadsänger und Frontmann der Band und schreibt alle Texte. Seine Karriere begann berti2cool 2005 als Songwriter für verschiedene monströse Interpreten und veröffentlichte auch eigens produzierte Instrumentalsongs, darunter zunächst ein Top-10-Hit. Ab 2008 begann er eine Karriere als Sänger, wobei er alle Lieder selbst schrieb und produzierte. Zu seinem Solo-Werk zählen unter anderem zwei Nummer-1-Alben und neun Top-10-Hits. Joiea Jhiao Joiea Jhiao ist der Gitarrist und Hintergrundsänger der Noise Boys. Er begann seine Karriere 2009 mit einem erfolgreichen Gitarrenalbum. Bislang veröffentlichte er drei Soloalben und über zehn Singles, die allesamt mindestens 50.000 Mal verkauft wurden. Er gilt als der erfolgreichste monströse Solo-Gitarrist aller Zeiten. Mustapha-Hans 2001 veröffentlichte der Schlagzeuger der Noise Boys im Alter von 15 Jahren sein erstes Album, ein Instrumentalalbum, welches mit Blech "ausgezeichnet" wurde. Die Qualität seines Spiels steigerte sich Jahre später drastisch, sodass er fortan für namhafte Interpreten spielen konnte. Im Sommer 2018 wurde er von der Mafia Hackia erschossen. Klausowitsch Klausowitsch stammt als einziges Mitglied der Band nicht aus Monsterrat, sondern aus Österreich. Zudem ist er das einzige Mitglied, das erst nach der Gründung hinzukam. Er ist bei den Noise Boys seit Ende April 2012 hauptsächlich als Cembalist aktiv und ist bei Bedarf auch als Produzent für die Nachbearbeitung der Studioaufnahmen zuständig. Solo ist er vor allem in den Bereichen Drogenmusik und Comedy aktiv und konnte der Band vor allem wegen seines vorangegangenen großen Erfolgs in Monsterrat mit den Hits Rise und Mochs söwa! sowie mit der Band Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen beitreten. Heute ist er einer der erfolgreichsten Interpreten in Monsterrat sowie der weltweit erfolgreichste Drogenmusiker aller Zeiten, wobei sich sein Erfolg im Gegensatz zu den Noise Boys auf einige wenige Länder in Bermuda und Uropa beschränkt. Opfaboy Er ist der Pianist der Band und begann seine Musikkarriere im Sommer 2009. Sein erstes Album wurde ein Riesenerfolg und erreichte als bisher einziges Pianoalbum Platz 1 der monströsen Albumcharts. 2016 veröffentlichte er mit Krojh die Single Weakness, die für den Monster Music Award nominiert wurde. Özgür-Franz Zunächst mit eher wenig Beachtung ab Anfang der 2010er-Jahre in kleineren Locations aktiv, wurde Özgür-Franz 2016 von einem einflussreichen Musikmanager entdeckt und konnte Konzerte einiger bekannter Musiker als Schlagzeuger unterstützen. Sein Talent wurde von den Bandmitgliedern erkannt, welche ihn nach dem Tod von Mustapha-Hans als neuen Drummer in die Band aufnahmen. Karriere und Erfolge Anfänge Die Band wurde Anfang 2012 entdeckt und wurde von Le (MonstRecords) unter Vertrag genommen. Das erste Album der Noise Boys heißt Monsterrat Rocker, erschien im Mai 2012 und erreichte den zweiten Platz in den monströsen Charts und sogar die Top 10 der Hackistan Music Charts, was bislang nur wenigen monströsen Künstlern gelungen war. Ihre erste Single Nothing's forever erreichte den zweiten Platz der 7Charts und Platinstatus, das Album erreichte inzwischen sogar Doppelplatin. Nach ihren auf ihre Heimat beschränkten Debüterfolgen veröffentlichten die Noise Boys ihre Musik bis 2015 fast ausnahmslos nur in Monsterrat. Aus Monsterrat Rocker wurden insgesamt sechs Singles ausgekoppelt. World Noise wurde ein weiterer Top-10-Hit, Sun won't go down today galt als einer der Sommerhits des Jahres und Unforgettable ist allgemein einer der bekanntesten Songs der Band. Kurzzeitige weltweite Bekanntheit Die Band nahm parallel zu den Veröffentlichungen der Titel aus Monsterrat Rocker den Titelsong zum vierten Teil der Serie Stick Figure Fightaz auf, der ebenfalls Platz 2 der Charts in Monsterrat erreichte. Der Song trägt den Namen Fighter und war die bis 2015 erfolgreichste Single der Band. Sie platzierte sich in mehreren Ländern in den Top 10 der Musikcharts und wurde mehrfach mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Damit landete die Band ihren ersten weltweiten Hit, allerdings blieb dies bis 2015 ihr einziger international veröffentlichter Song. Die folgenden Veröffentlichungen erreichten regelmäßig hohe Chartplatzierungen in Monsterrat, weshalb die Noise Boys bereits als Nachfolger von MonstaRat bezeichnet wurden. Erste Nummer-1-Erfolge, MonstaRat 2013 gaben die Noise Boys ein großes Konzert in der Stadt Nizar, das mit großem Medieninteresse verfolgt wurde. Danach wurde ein Livealbum veröffentlicht, das die Spitze der Albumcharts erreichte. 2014 veröffentlichten sie ihr zweites Studioalbum, das den Titel Modern Rock trägt und erreichten damit ein weiteres Mal Platz 2 in ihrer Heimat. Die erste Single Time Travel konnte die Erwartungen jedoch nicht erfüllen. Die Singleauskoppelung Never give up wurde jedoch der erste Nummer-1-Hit der Band. Im Oktober erschien das dritte Album The End, das zum ersten Nummer-1-Studioalbum der Band wurde. Es warf allerdings keine allzu erfolgreichen Singles ab. Ende 2014 stellten sie das Album Best of MonstaRat (1990-1997) für MonstaRat gemeinsam mit anderen monströsen Interpreten wie The Monsterz zusammen und veröffentlichten zusätzlich eine Coverversion des Songs Monsunmonster, welche die Spitze der monströsen Charts erreichte. Die Einnahmen wurden allesamt für wohltätige Zwecke eingesetzt. Außerdem veröffentlichten sie ihr erstes Best-Of-Album, das erneut die heimischen Charts dominierte. Welttour und internationaler Erfolg 2015 starteten die Noise Boys ihre erste Welttournee und traten bei The Revolution '15 auf, um auch international Bekanntheit zu erreichen. Dazu veröffentlichten sie alle bis dahin nur in Monsterrat erschienenen Alben und Singles auch im Ausland, wodurch ihnen auch Platzierungen in diversen Verkaufscharts gelangen. Somit kam die Band schlussendlich zum internationalen Durchbruch. So erreichte ihr Debütalbum Platz 1 in den USH, ihre Debütsingle Nothing's forever erreichte zudem Platz 1 in vier Ländern und wurde zunächst zur erfolgreichsten Single der Band. Danach folgte eine weltweite Veröffentlichung des vierten Albums Around the World, das ein großer internationaler Erfolg wurde. Die Leadsingle United wurde ein Welthit und auch Getting up war international sehr erfolgreich. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Tour veröffentlichten die Noise Boys bis Juni 2015 eine Single pro Monat. Aufgrund von mehreren Misserfolgen wechselten sie von MonstRecords zu CD King und folgten damit einem Trend, der die Schließung des Labels erzwang. Für September 2015 kündigte die Band ein weiteres Album an. Weiterer Aufstieg und Downloadrekord Das neue Album, genannt Revolution, erschien am 1. September 2015, wurde ein weltweiter Erfolg und stellte alle bisherigen Produktionen der Band in den Schatten, in zahlreichen Ländern wurde die Spitze der Charts erreicht, allerdings nicht in der Heimat Monsterrat, wo es in der ersten Woche an Wéles Timetravel scheiterte, dennoch wurde auch hier die bis dahin höchste Verkaufszahl erzielt. Eine Chartmanipulation durch Ignaz Wessel, die das Album Gaysuff auf Platz 1 brachte, verhinderte den Einstieg des Albums in die Konter!Charts, es konnte aufgrund der Manipulation nur Platz 11 in Hackistan erreichen. Der Albumtrack Sunshine wurde im Oktober bei einem kleinen Konzert in Jubeliannahi (Geschichtistan), welches auch von vielen Fernsehstationen international live gesendet wurde, vorgetragen und in kurzer Zeit so oft heruntergeladen, dass er Platz 10 der monströsen Charts erreichte, auch international konnten hohe Chartplatzierungen erreicht werden, besonders in Tongäa, wo das Lied mehrfachen Goldstatus erreichte. Es war dies der erste Song, der allein durch Downloads in die Top 10 der monströsen Charts einsteigen konnte und zudem der erste Download-Titel, der hierzulande Bronzestatus erreichte. Ein Remix des Trios DJ3 wurde schließlich der erste Top-20-Hit der Noise Boys in Hackistan, zuvor war ihre beste Platzierung in den Singlecharts lediglich ein 47. Platz. Singleerfolge und Uropatour Die Singleauskoppelung Progress wurde im Februar 2016 zu einem weltweiten Erfolg und erreichte hohe Chartpositionen, insbesondere in den uropäischen Singlecharts. In mehreren Ländern konnte die Nummer 1 erreicht werden, zudem war das Lied auch außerhalb von Uropa erfolgreich und konnte schließlich Nothing's forever als erfolgreichste Single der Band ablösen. Etwa einen Monat später erschien die Single Shy, die ein Nummer-1-Hit im Achmeth wurde und erneut weltweite Chartplatzierungen erreichte. Daneben ging die Band ab Anfang des Jahres erneut auf Tour, allerdings auf Uropa beschränkt, außerdem wurde die Veröffentlichung eines Livealbums mit DVD angekündigt. Dieses erschien im Juni und konnte den Erfolg von Revolution übertreffen, womit es deren erfolgreichstes Album wurde. Es führte unter anderem die Charts Monsterrats, des MK Tonga, Neu-Jugoslawiens, der USH, des Großdeutschen Reichs und Anglistans an und stand in einigen weiteren Ländern unter den Top 10. Im September veröffentlichte die Band die Single Remember, die den ehemaligen Einwohnern von Nedim gewidmet ist, die ihre Heimatstadt gegen Ende des Zanta-Konflikts verloren haben. In Monsterrat übertraf sie den Erfolg ihrer Debütsingle, wodurch dies der erfolgreichste Song in ihrer Heimat wurde. In den USH stieg Remember ebenfalls in die Charts ein. Ende des Jahres wurden die Noise Boys mit dem Monster Music Award als "Band des Jahres" ausgezeichnet. Drittes Nummer-1-Studioalbum in Monsterrat Anfang 2017 gab berti2cool bekannt, dass die Band im Mai ihr sechstes Studioalbum Trust veröffentlichen werde. Das Lied Heat wurde kurze Zeit später zur Promotion als Leadsingle veröffentlicht und stieg in vielen Ländern bis in die Top 10. Das Album stieg mit über 120.000 Verkäufen in der ersten Woche bereits auf Platz 1 der monströsen Charts ein, war jedoch insgesamt weit weniger erfolgreich als der Vorgänger. Kurz nach der Veröffentlichung wurde Aggressive als Single ausgekoppelt und erreichte wie der Vorgänger weltweit hohe Chartplatzierungen. Experimental-EP und fünfter Nummer-1-Hit Anfang September veröffentlichte die Band die Fusion EP mit sechs Songs, die in Zusammenarbeit mit dem hammerunischen Produzenten DJ Giga entstand. The Noise Boys bezeichneten diese als Experiment. Es gab vor der Veröffentlichung keine Promotion oder Singleveröffentlichung. Trotzdem konnte die EP den fünften Platz der monströsen Albumcharts erreichen. Im Oktober erschien Damage als letzte Singleauskoppelung aus ihrem Studioalbum Trust. Sie wurde ihr fünfter Nummer-1-Hit in den monströsen Singlecharts, ihr 15. Nummer-1-Hit in den Rockcharts sowie die erfolgreichste Single aus dem Album. Im Dezember erhielten die Noise Boys zum zweiten Mal hintereinander den Monster Music Award als "Band des Jahres". Kollaboration mit The Stones Nach mehrmonatiger Abwesenheit wurde das Kollaborationsalbum Combo zusammen mit der Rockband The Stones veröffentlicht, allerdings nur in Monsterrat. Dem Projekt ging die Mitarbeit an deren Singleveröffentlichung Run voraus, die 2017 international erfolgreich war. Das Album stieg auf Platz 1 der monströsen Charts ein, sowohl die eine Woche danach erschienene Singleauskoppelung Outstanding als der spätere Nachfolger Ritual stiegen auf Platz 2 ein, letztere wurde ihr 20. Top-10-Hit in Monsterrat. Tod von Mustapha-Hans Am 19. August 2018 wurde die durchlöcherte Leiche des Bandschlagzeugers Mustapha-Hans auf einer Bushaltestelle in Monsteille aufgefunden, nachdem er bei einer Autogrammstundezum angekündigten Zeitpunkt nicht erschienen war. Die Mafia Hackia verkündete daraufhin ihren ersten internationalen Mord. The Noise Boys kündigten daraufhin eine Trauerpause auf unbestimmte Zeit sowie die Suche nach einem neuen Schlagzeuger an. Neuer Drummer, Welttour und neues Album Anfang Oktober kehrte die Band in voller Besetzung in die Öffentlichkeit zurück und stellte Özgür-Franz als neues Mitglied vor. Dieser war zuvor seit 2016 als Schlagzeuger bei Konzerten einiger monströser und auch internationaler Künstler aktiv und wurde von den Bandmitgliedern für den zu ihrem Stil am besten passender Drummer Monsterrats gehalten und aufgenommen. Kurz nach der Vorstellung veröffentlichten sie die neue Single Turn Back Time, welche Mustapha-Hans gewidmet ist. Am 5. Oktober begann die Band eine Welttour. Die drei Konzerte in Monsterrat waren nach drei Sekunden ausverkauft, womit The Noise Boys einen neuen Rekord aufstellten. Turn Back Time war ein überwältigender Erfolg, die Single erreichte Top-5-Platzierungen in über 40 Ländern, darunter unter anderem Platz 1 in Monsterrat, Neu-Jugoslawien und im Großdeutschen Reich, übertraf nach einiger Zeit alle bisherigen Singleerfolge der Noise Boys und wurde über zehn Millionen Mal verkauft, sie waren damit nach MonstaRat die erst zweite monströse Band, die das schaffte. Mitte Oktober wurde das Album Afterlife angekündigt, welches nach dem Ende der Welttour am 21. Jänner 2019 erscheinen sollte. Diskografie siehe The Noise Boys/Diskografie Studioalben *Monsterrat Rocker *Modern Rock *The End *Around the World *Revolution *Trust *Combo (& The Stones) *Afterlife Singles (Auswahl) *Nothing's forever *Fighter *Unforgettable *Never give up *United *Sunshine *Progress *Remember *Damage *Outstanding (& The Stones) *Turn Back Time Auszeichnungen *2015: Kristall-Schallplatte für weltweit zehn Millionen verkaufte Alben Revolution *2016: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Band des Jahres" *2016: Kristall-Schallplatte für weltweit zehn Millionen verkaufte Alben United: Live in Urope *2017: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Band des Jahres" *Für Verkäufe: siehe The Noise Boys/Schallplattenauszeichnungen und Verkaufszahlen Kategorie:Band